ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Man with No Name
The Man With No Name is the protagonist portrayed by Clint Eastwood in Sergio Leone's "Dollars Trilogy" of Spaghetti Western films: A Fistful of Dollars (1964), For a Few Dollars More (1965) and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966). He is easily recognizable due to his iconic brown hat, green poncho, tan cowboy boots, fondness for cigarillos and the fact that he rarely talks.http://www.newsarama.com/793-christos-gage-on-the-man-with-no-name.html Since he never received a name in any of the films, he is conventionally known as the man with no name. When Clint Eastwood was honored with the American Film Institute's Lifetime Achievement Award in 1996 Jim Carrey held the introductory speech and said: " 'The Man With No Name' had no name, so we could fill in our own." http://articles.latimes.com/1996-03-02/entertainment/ca-42027_1_clint-eastwood Concept and creation A Fistful of Dollars was directly adapted from Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo (1961). It was the subject of a successful lawsuit by Yojimbo's producers. The film's protagonist, an unconventional ronin (a Samurai with no master) played by Toshiro Mifune, bears a striking resemblance to Eastwood's character: both are quiet, gruff, eccentric strangers with a strong but unorthodox sense of justice and extraordinary proficiency with a particular weapon (in Mifune's case, a katana; for Eastwood, a revolver). Like Eastwood's western setting character, Mifune plays a ronin with no name. When pressed, he gives the pseudonym Sanjuro Kuwabatake (meaning "Thirty-year-old Mulberry-field"), a reference to his age and something he sees through a window (although regarding the age he jokes 'Closer to forty actually'). The convention of hiding the character's arms from view is shared as well, with Mifune's character typically wearing his arms inside his kimono, leaving the sleeves empty. Prior to signing on to Fistful, Eastwood had seen Kurosawa's film and was impressed by the character.From an interview conducted for a DVD documentary on Kurosawa During filming, he did not emulate Mifune's performance beyond what was already in the script. He also insisted on removing some of the dialogue in the original script, making the character more silent and thus adding to his mystery. As the trilogy progressed, the character became even more silent and stoic. Yojimbo '' is itself believed to have been based on Dashiell Hammett's 1929 novel ''Red Harvest. Kurosawa scholar David Desser and film critic Manny Farber, among others, state categorically that Red Harvest was the inspiration for the Kurosawa film Yojimbo. Leone himself clearly believed this theory, stating "Kurosawa's Yojimbo was inspired by an American novel of the série noire so I was really taking the story back home again." Although Kurosawa never publicly credited Hammett, Roger Corman claims that Kurosawa privately acknowledged Red Harvest as an influence. The lead character in Hammett's Red Harvest is also nameless, identified only as a Continental Op after the detective agency he works for. A subsequent film, Last Man Standing (1996) starring Bruce Willis, is a credited remake of Yojimbo. In 2008, Empire chose "The Man With No Name" as the 33rd greatest movie character of all time. Actual names or monikers *In A Fistful of Dollars, he is called "Joe" by the undertaker, Piripero, and Eastwood is credited as "Joe". *In For a Few Dollars More, he is called "Manco" (Spanish: "one-armed") because he does everything left-handed, except for shooting. *In The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, Tuco calls him "Blondie" for his relatively fair complexion. He is also "The Good" from which the film receives its name. *In the "Dollars" book series (see below), he is also known as "The Hunter", "The Bounty Killer", "Mister Sudden Death", "Nameless", "No Name" and "Señor Ninguno" or its literal translation "Mr. Nobody". Appearances in literature The popularity of the characters brought about a series of spin-off books, dubbed the "Dollar" series due to the common theme in their titles: * A Fistful of Dollars, film novelization by Frank Chandler * For a Few Dollars More, film novelization by Joe Millard * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, film novelization by Joe Millard * A Coffin Full of Dollars by Joe Millard * A Dollar to Die For by Brian Fox * The Devil's Dollar Sign by Joe Millard * The Million-Dollar Bloodhunt by Joe Millard * Blood For a Dirty Dollar by Joe Millard Tuco from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly re-appears as a major character in A Dollar to Die For. Once again, the Man with No Name is forced to turn him in for gold, and once again, he helps him to escape from prison because "a world without Tuco would be much less interesting". In almost all of the books succeeding the "Dollars" trilogy (the exception being A Dollar to Die For), The Man with No Name forms temporary alliances with rival bounty-killers who share the physical image of Lee Van Cleef but with different characters: * "Shadrach" in A Coffin Full of Dollars continually steals Nameless' prizes before Nameless can kill them and claims the bounties for himself, leaving a $10 bill as "payment" to taunt Nameless; his ruthlessness is second only to Angel Eyes in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. * "'Reverend' Leemon Fairfeather" in The Devil's Dollar Sign hatches a plan to make Nameless the object of a huge bounty put upon him by outlaws. * "Professor Samson Garff" in The Million-Dollar Bloodhunt is an aeronaut using a balloon. * "Saginaw Kirp" in Blood for a Dirty Dollar is a life insurance salesman on a mission of vengeance against the unknown person who betrayed his Army unit into a fatal ambush. The "Dollars" novels also provide some background history: * In A Coffin Full of Dollars, it is revealed that when he was young, The Man with No Name was a ranch hand who was continually persecuted by an older hand named Carvell. The trouble eventually led to a shootout between the two with Carvell being outdrawn and killed; however, an examination of Carvell's body revealed a scar which identified him as Monk Carver, a wanted man with a $1,000 bounty. After comparing the received bounty with his $10-a-month ranch pay, the young cowhand chose to change his life and become a bounty hunter. * In The Devil's Dollar Sign, the reason that The Man with No Name is a "lone wolf" is revealed to be an unfortunate incident in his early career as a bounty hunter: he had partnered with a man known as "Foot Sick" Feebly who turned out to have a serious ladies' shoe fetish, and The Man with No Name one evening happened upon him indulging in that fetish. After that, The Man with No Name had decided never to have a partner again. In July 2007, American comic book company Dynamite Entertainment announced that they were going to begin publishing a comic book featuring The Man With No Name. Set after the events of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, the comic is written by Christos Gage. Dynamite refers to him as "Blondie", the nickname Tuco uses for him in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. The first issue was released in March 2008, entitled, The Man with No Name: The Good, The Bad, and The Uglier. Luke Lieberman and Matt Wolpert took over the writing for issues #7-11. Initially, Chuck Dixon was scheduled to take over the writing chores with issue #12, but Dynamite ended the series and opted to use Dixon's storyline for a new series titled The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. The new series is not an adaptation of the movie, despite its title. Other cultural references *Max Rockatansky, the titular main character of the Mad Max film series of post-apocalyptic westerns, has been commonly compared to The Man with No Name. In the third film of the series, Beyond Thunderdome, Dr. Dealgood calls Max "The Man with No Name". * In the Futurama episode "Where the Buggalo Roam", Captain Zapp Brannigan exclaims, "I am the man with no name, Zapp Brannigan, at your service." * In Rango, the title character meets the Spirit of the West, who he thinks is the Man with No Name. The Spirit replies, "No man can walk out on his own story." * Jotaro Kujo, protagonist of Part 3 of the long-running manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders, was inspired by The Man with No Name. Author Hirohiko Araki met Eastwood in 2012 as part of the series' 25th anniversary celebration and presented him with an original framed Jotaro Kujo illustration; in return, Eastwood recreated one of the character's signature poses. * The main protagonist in Rockstar's 2004 video game Red Dead Revolver, Red Harlow, is based on the "Man with No Name". *Roland Deschain of Gilead, a character created by Stephen King and main protagonist of The Dark Tower books was based on "The Man with No Name". *Boba Fett, an antagonist from George Lucas' Star Wars film series, was based on The Man with No Name, according to Jeremy Bulloch, the actor who portrayed him, from his mannerisms to his green-on-white armour that has the same colour scheme as The Man's poncho. References External links * Category:Dollars Trilogy characters Category:Spaghetti Western characters Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional cowboys and cowgirls Category:Fictional smokers Category:Fictional characters without a name Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1964